


Ravus Zine (Uncut) Fantasia Fundatur Veritas

by SilverNoxCrystallis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, almost everyone lives, also very hinted gentiardyn because I wanted to know more about their past dgsjhfjkdsfdg, bamf!ravus, might be some use of the fnc, namely the characters, such as lightning and yuel altho they not named, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoxCrystallis/pseuds/SilverNoxCrystallis
Summary: My piece in the Ravus Zine! It was a blast to be a part of!I tried to make it an Episode Ravus styled story, using different elements from Versus and a not so subtle push to the XIII series since I noticed that the DLC made using different elements from XV's origins a trend, and while now I'm not exactly fond of VSXIII, I did want to use some of it's concepts!So here is my take on an Episode Ravus! I hope you enjoy!





	Ravus Zine (Uncut) Fantasia Fundatur Veritas

_ “Tell me, do you truly believe Noctis is the one true king?” _

Those were the words echoing in Ravus’ mind, ringing out as loud as the sound of his footsteps through the metallic halls of Zegnatus. His question to the Lucian Prince’s advisor had been earnest, he had hoped to be convinced...yet doubts still plagued his mind. Then again, how could he hope for fears to be assuaged by someone he just met, when not even his own sister had succeeded? 

A heavy sigh fell from the man’s lips, the dual colored eyes resting on his sword, stained black with the blood of daemons and dried thanks be to the countless magitek he had slain. “Gods, give me strength…” he whispered, entering a rest area where he sat down upon the bed with a weary sigh, head in his hands, eyes closing with a shudder. All he could see were the fires, ravaging his home, his people forced to flee...Lunafreya’s flowers...gone. And there was none to blame but himself. 

“Blood of the Oracle ...is he certain that this is the path he chooses?” 

“.....Gentiana.”

Ravus’ eyes flickered open to see the Messenger standing before him, a solemn expression on her face with grief shadowing the once serene features. “Never have I seen more clearly.” the reply came from the former High Commander, sounding stronger than he felt. “Your sight is clouded with vengeance and sorrow, O prince...the road you walk leads to nowhere but your demise…” “Then so be it. My sister is gone, my kingdom is in ruins...let my people find solace in Duscae and Lucis...the land of the Oracles is no more...so it is fitting that the line should fade as well.” Defeat had snuck it’s way into Ravus’ voice, a weary expression well beyond his years finally overtaking the stoic one.

The silence following seemed to draw out an eternity, Ravus wasn’t sure if he had angered the Messenger as she finally drew nearer, a frosty chill filling the air. Ravus closed his eyes, awaiting whatever judgement she would give him.

Yet, nothing happened...a cold tip of her finger touched his forehead, and his body was seized in an onslaught of pain, forcing Ravus to grip onto the bed, head tilted back as his chest heaved from the force of the sudden surge of power. The dual colored gaze was blank, and seemingly staring up at nothing as a strange light and symbols formed in his iris.

_ The daemons ruling the land, Ardyn seats the throne of Lucis...playing them like puppets. Death, death everywhere...Imperials, Tenebraens and Lucians alike...none were spared in the onslaught of darkness. Then Noctis, sitting on the throne but impaled with a myriad of swords, blood dripping down in a pool at his feet. The darkness was gone...but the damage was done. _

Fear jolted Ravus awake, a soft gasp leaving him as he tried to process everything“....Fate lies in your hands, the road you take diverges here…” Gentiana began to walk away, Ravus regaining his stability and calling out. “W-wait, no, I don’t understand!” In desperation, he chased after the Messenger, yet she always remained ahead of him, no matter how fast he ran. 

Using his Zantetsuken to slice through the corrupted Imperial Troopers, Daemon’s and MT’s, Ravus finally stumbled by Gentiana’s side as she stood in front of a long hallway. “Oh, Tia...have you gone mad? And here I thought you were the sensible one.~” Ardyn’s voice chuckled over the speakers, Gentiana didn’t react as she pointed to the end of the hall. “Go, and change the fate of our star.” She whispered, spreading her arms out as an icy wind swept over the hall, Ravus stumbled backwards, unable to speak as his senses were blocked by the overwhelming chill. “All this, and for what? A man who couldn’t protect his sister? Dearest Gentiana, here I thought you were sensible.” Footsteps heralded Ardyn’s arrival, Gentiana standing before him with emerald green eyes opened, staring sadly at the man before her. 

“Blood of the Oracle, do not disobey me.”

Her voice echoed with the knowledge of an eternity, Ardyn’s chuckle to follow was a near mirror. “I suppose this is how it must end then….” A red light surrounded Ardyn as he murmured, and just as the light began to blind the former High Commander, a blast of wind sent him staggering back, Gentiana’s wishes were clear. “Thank you.” the whisper fell from Ravus’ lips as he turned and fled down the corridor, the grating of steel against ice still ringing in his ears.

* * *

The crystal, radiating a light that was cold to skin but yet with every intake of breath flooded one with a strange warmth, it brought a feeling of dread, but power. It was nearly indescribable. Or at least, that was how Ravus felt as he stood in its presence, no longer shadowed by the darkness radiating from the Emperor. His fingertips brushed against the outside, not yet touching the jagged shards within. 

“....I know, I am not the chosen king...nor do I even hail from Lucis. But I come to you, with honest intentions ...” Ravus wasn’t certain who he was speaking to, he just felt compelled to make an argument for his case, perhaps out of fear for another incident, as such was with the ring of the Lucii. 

“....I plea for the case of the Oracle.”

the moment the rasp left Ravus’ throat, the light exploded around him, making the man stumble back in fear. Tendrils snaked around his wrists, dragging him closer towards the crystal, one lashed out and curled about his waist, only making the process of dragging him in all the more swifter. Ravus found that it was useless to fight, and he ceased his struggles, allowing himself to be enveloped in the light of the crystal, and disappearing from the halls of Zegnatus. 

  
  


* * *

_ “Open your eyes, O fallen prince. Is it true, you seek change?” _

A childlike voice whispered, causing the dual colored eyes to flutter open, allowing Ravus to see he was suspended in midair, floating amongst a sea of blues and purples, akin to the crystals colors. When his vision cleared, he was surprised to see a young girl floating in front of him.

“I can trace the timeline. I see the future, and lead others down the correct path.” she continued without waiting for a response. Slowly but surely, the child led Ravus away from the doorway. “The path you want to travel….it isn’t the correct one.” “I am aware. But if it means warping what must be so my sister can smile, and see the world she was barred from-” Ravus began to insist, but the girl held up a hand to stop him. “A blood price must be paid.”

“I made a promise to protect her…no price is too great.”

The green eyes seemed to analyze Ravus before the girl nodded again. “When your calling is complete, you are to join us in the beyond, as the Knights of Round. You will not be allowed to pass into the afterlife.” Ravus took a deep breath and nodded his consent. The girl focused on something over his shoulder as she replied. “Alright. Then it’s time for you to leave. The paradox has been opened.” A woman stood there in front of it, letting her hand fall to her side causing Ravus to figure out that it was she who opened it. 

“If you make this choice, it means you’ll never speak with your sister again. Not even when she dies and ascends to the afterlife. Do you really want that?” The woman spoke, blue eyes searing into Ravus as he sighed softly. “Not particularly, but there are some things you just do...no matter the consequences.” the woman and the girl exchanged a look, and the girl floated up until she was at eye level with Ravus. “Open, Eyes of the Goddess, grant he who seeks it, the sight to see his goal.” the soft whisper seemed to come from everywhere as a finger was touched to his forehead, the girl drew back as a silence like death fell upon Ravus, it seemed to draw out for lifetimes until it ended and he could see once more. In the girl’s place was the woman this time, a hand placed on his heart. “Awaken to your full potential, and carve out a new fate.” she murmured, drawing back as all at once electricity surged from Ravus, leaving him gasping as a cloak was fastened about his shoulders and instructions softly whispered in his ear. 

“You’re ready ...we'll meet again when this is over.” The girl nodded to Ravus, and he was suddenly keenly aware that there was no turning back now. “Fulfill your oath, and show them how you strike. After all, a new world is waiting for her.” the woman spoke with a hint of a smile as Ravus pulled the hood over his head and stepped towards the gateway, not even hesitating before walking through.

* * *

  
  


It was the day before the rite, preparing the city for what would happen was already underway, the Empire’s full might of force had yet to arrive. For the most part, everything was quiet, unsuspecting, nothing was out of the ordinary, save for the Lucian visitors and the presence of the Oracle bloodline and the Niflheim Chancellor. 

However, the quiet was interrupted by a chiming of clock bells, ringing loudly at the Altar where the summoning was set to happen. A bright golden light pierced the sky as ghostly gears and cogs seemed to circle it, fading in and out of existence until a hooded figure stepped out, taken aback at the sigh of Altissia, undamaged and still holding all of its former glory. Clutched in his hand was the Trident of The Oracle, and upon the ring finger of his left hand was the object that had taken his arm. The Ring of the Lucii. But where Ravus once felt fear at the sight of the thing, he now had a certain peace. How he got to have these artifacts, he knew not, and knew it wasn’t the time to ponder it either. 

A loud echo rang out as Ravus slammed the end of the trident on the ground, acting as if he was compelled as he stretched one hand out to the sea, a wordless melody pouring from his lips as the haunting sound filled the area. And with that, the Ring of the Lucii began to glow brightly, bursting with light along with the waters that opened with Leviathan surfacing.

_ “Insignificant speck, you think yourself worthy to summon my presence?!” _

The Tidemother loomed over Ravus, her hatred even more powerful than the time Lunafreya called her.  _ “You who have little right to even be alive...acting like I am to heed your call?!” _ Ravus showed little emotion as Leviathan insulted him, instead, he looked her dead in the eye and ordered.

“I command you to lend the Chosen King your power, for the good of our star, and all upon it.”

_ “And am I to listen to someone like you? How foolish, now die!” _

A jet of water shot towards Ravus at blinding speeds, it seemed to be nearly unblockable, but Ravus brought his hand to his chest, bowing his head until he could feel the spray of the water on his face. It was at that moment that he looked up, eyes flashing open and glowing with a strange light as he cast his arm out to the side, leaving a stream of purple lightning in his wake. The jet of water deflected, ricocheting and going straight into Leviathan, causing the Goddess to roar.

“Your words are of no use to me, now do as I say.” Ravus’ frost bitten words seemed to ring out as Leviathan grumbled.  _ “‘Blood of the Oracle,’ you have no right to that title ...the thought that a worthless mortal like you assumes that I will just give the king the power needed- this is blasphemous.” _

“If you shall not give your blessing, I shall force it from you myself.”

The chillingly calm words seemed to rip through the air, making even the Sea Goddess fall silent at the intensity in Ravus’ tone.  _ “Brave words for an insect.”  _ Leviathan replied, only to immediately be struck with a bolt of lightning scorching her finn, her eyes narrowed and she focused on the man below her. A roar of rage shook the ground, drowning out the frantic cry and the sound of Luna running towards the altar with Noctis close behind her. Ravus knew she would interfere, so he had to fulfill his mission, and fast. 

Ravus struck the ground with the trident once more, this time golden sparks rising around him as he slowly began to rise, electricity circling his figure, the purple lightning crackling wildly as it grew in brightness. 

“I am Ravus Nox Fleuret ...son of Sylva Nox Fleuret, Blood of the Oracle...” 

With those words, he darted forwards in midair, the trident briefly vanishing in favor of his sword as he cut through another one of Leviathan’s finns, quickly moving out of her range as she swung around to try and catch him with her jaws.

“....Brother of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, and Heir to the throne of Tenebrae!”

Ravus landed on Leviathan’s back, digging the claws of his Magitek arm into her scales and breaking out into a run, effectively tearing four thin lines into the protective covering until he lept into the air, stabbing the Trident into the Tidemother’s skull and jumping from her.

“And I refuse to have a world that my sister cannot see.”

With those words, Ravus pulled off his hood, hovering in front of the infuriated Leviathan. His blue and purple eyes seemed to glow as a golden insignia of light etched itself into his irises.  _ “The hood will contain this power, to remove it will mean a release of your strength, but a soon and sudden, even if your mission is incomplete.” _ The words he was told echoed in his mind briefly, but Ravus was certain there was no better time.

“I’ll change her fate!”   
Ravus screamed, lightning exploding around him like a vortex as the Ring of the Lucii burned brighter than ever before, its light circling the trident before he charged at Leviathan and plunged the Royal Arm into her throat, the lightning bolts seemed to cast out from him like a million swords, digging into her sides where he had taken away her scaly armor. And with that, the trident was dragged downwards, splitting Leviathan open as her roar shook the buildings and he quickly flashed back out of the way from the waves.

“Ravus!”

Luna’s scream briefly broke him from the adrenaline, causing Ravus to look back at his sister, confusion on distress on her features, such a difference from the child who once ran to him with flower crowns…. “You...you….” Leviathan rasped and Ravus turned his attention back to his opponent, eyes narrowing as the symbol in them grew ever brighter. The trident faded from his hands and he slowly held right one out, activating a blue light that snaked forwards faster than one could see, suspending Leviathan as he drew his sword and flew towards her, lightning and the blue aura making him no more than a purple and blue beam of light as he pierced through the Sea Goddess and she collapsed into the sea, disappearing into the depths with Ravus’ cloak being pulled down as well. A voice much gentler than the fury before slowly filled the area.

_ “.....you humans, are full of surprises…” _

At that point a light surrounded Noctis and he held his chest with a gasp as he received the Tidemother’s blessing. But Luna didn’t seem to notice as she dropped the trident, running towards the Altar as she cried out Ravus’ name. He stood there, battered and exhausted as the ring dropped on the ground, rolling a few feet away. The prince looked up at the sky, a small smile on his face as white washed over his vision.

_ Luna was with Noctis and his party as they headed to Niflheim, the days not nearly as short with her still alive, and now she and Noctis approached the crystal, being pulled into its light where they would meet with Bahamut.  _

_ Now 10 years later, they stood in the Citadel with Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus, Ardyn on the throne with his classic smirk as he cast his spell, the purple flames meant to remove Luna and the others from his ‘Battle of Kings’ faded the moment they hit the shield she cast. _

_ The battle raged in the courtyard as Ardyn’s fury made him transform, screaming blasphemies as he collapsed after Noctis’ final attack, unable to battle now. _

_ “....now, you shall be free from the darkness that plagued your life.” _

_ Luna’s hands gently took his and a bright light enveloped Ardyn. “As will our star….”  _

_ Childrens laughter filled the next scene, a warm and sunlit garden where two little ones happily played with a much more peaceful Ardyn, with the King and Queen of Lucis and Tenebrae sitting by on a picnic blanket watching with their friends. _

  
  


Instead of being violently snapped to the present like before, Ravus was gradually brought back to reality, where he realized he was turning to crystal, the lower half of his body had already mostly turned, and was beginning to disintegrate away as crystalline fragments on the wind. Luna wasn’t close enough to make it to him in time as she stumbled on the rubble, Noctis warping to her side in order to help her up.

“Keep her safe and happy ...as I know she will you.”

The two paused as Ravus’ words managed to reach them. Tears began to rain down Luna’s cheeks as she saw what was happening. “No ...I can’t lose you too….” she whispered as Ravus smiled sadly. “You have a future to bring about, be strong my little sister.” He turned his gaze upon Noctis who was staring at him with a mixture of grief and bewilderment. “And you as well, Noctis. Rule well...My king.” Noctis slowly nodded, fear only flashing briefly over his features before an acceptance as he leaned down to pick up the ring and put it on, giving Ravus a smile in return and grabbed Luna’s hand in comfort. In a rare moment, a true smile graced Ravus’ features, a tender look on his face as he managed to whisper before he faded away entirely.

“Thank you...and farewell.”

  
  



End file.
